Breaking Dawn, Pregnancy: My Outtake
by EricaGrace
Summary: Just my own version of how chapter seven of Breaking Dawn went in my imagination.  :


Well hey. (: This is actually my first time writing.. so I'd be pretty damn grateful if everyone would just bear with me and try not to judge me too hard. I do enjoy hearing constructive crtiticism, though try to spare my feelings - I'm only 15. I try not to make too many typos - they annoy me as much as they annoy you. But this is sorta my outtake on the whole Breaking Dawn, scene when Bella tries to tell Edward she's pregnant. I'm gonna try not to change the plot line too much.. but some things might not fit well with that chapter (Chapter 7 Unexpected.) I'm actually not paying attention to what Stephanie Meyer wrote, and sometimes my imagination makes up it's own version with like different dialogue and different inner thoughts. It is still in Bella's POV, but I'm not really considering how Bella usually thinks, so it is more like my imagination than what you expect her to think in the situation. I do not own Twilight or any of it's books, I'm just a young writer, not sure if my creativity is going anywhere.

This story starts from page 121 at the top. Chapter 7: Unexpected from the original version of Breaking Dawn By Stephanie Meyer.

Page 120 (end) to (beginning) 121

"When I opened my bright eyes again, the sun was halfway up the sky, but it was not the light that woke me. Cool arms were around me, pulling me against him. (Skip some sentences)

'I'm sorry,' Edward was murmuring as he wiped a wintry hand across my clammy forehead. 'So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again.' " 

"Thanks, I'm so glad you're back.. I missed you." I whispered, the heat I felt slowly diminishing, a result of his cool hands caressing my face. But my reply upset him a little. "You woke up while I was gone, I was hoping you could sleep peacefully." His fresh topaz eyes, hurt that I was alone.

"No, no I was fine. I just ate then fell asleep here." I gestured to the couch I was leaning against. My heart began to speed and I bit my lip softly. "But are you up for another round of.." I trailed off suggestively, looking up through my eyelashes and pursing my lips together hopefully. He rolled his eyes, but gave my lips a quick peck and answered 'sure.' _Yes!_ _Now that he was finally through with pushing me away, we could have sex at any given time. _"I could use a human minute, or two though" I blushed, craving for the time when having to go to the restroom wouldn't occur... but I smiled to myself, glad that soon, I would also be a vampire.

"Take your time," he smiled, "I'll be waiting.. don't take too long."

I used this time to splash water across my face, and brush through my hair. I skimmed through the suitcase, not bothering with lingerie anymore now that I could get what I wanted without seduction. I picked out some silk pajamas, a bra, and some quick removable underwear to wear before we had sex and after our sex was through. But as I went to put my bra on, it didn't seem to fit. It was as if my boobs had grown rapidly in the 10 days we were here. I checked the tag, but it said 34 A like I had always worn. Yes, I know my boobs are small. I have always been this size since I was 13. But now my bra didn't fit.. my breasts bulged out noticably. I decided it was nothing and finished putting on my pajamas.

I for one, was NEVER a girl to be self concious about her weight, but this isn't right! My stomach looks huge from under this camisole, I swear. Things were starting to get strange. _Was I actually getting fat? Were my boobs growing randomly overnight? And why do I have the sudden need to puke?_ _Oh God !_ I quickly opened the toilet lid and emptied the chicken I ate hours ago from my stomach. Edward now was right behind me, holding my hair back, and as embarrassed as I was for puking in front of him.. I was grateful. I moaned as another round of vomit came up. His cool fingers brushed along my face as he whispered, "It's alright, get it all out." After I finished I looked sheepishly over my shoulders and gave him an apologetic look. He flipped the toilet seat back down, flushed, and sat me on his lap. "Are you all right, Bella?" He asked giving me a scared look, probably afraid I wasn't done puking. "I think so, my stomach is fine now."

He carried me to the bed and set me on the edge, questioning if I had any other symtoms like a professional Doctor.. like his father. I answered no to each question and constantly told him I was fine, but I wasn't. I needed to know what's going on.. "Edward.. don't laugh, but does my.. chest look bigger to you?" This was so embarrassing, but I needed to know from another perspective. But he looked kind of confused. "I mean my... my boobs? Do they look bigger than usual?" He sat on the bed next to me and for the first time I've ever noticed, stared at my breasts. "Well, they do seem to be growing," he murmured, his hand running down my neck and stopping right at where my breast bone begins. _SHIT! Shit, shit, shit, shit ! If he notices then it isn't just my imagination. _"But Bella," he assured, "Boobs do grow, sweetheart. Maybe you're finally hitting a growth spurt." _Oh my God, this is so horrifying. _"Does that explain why I am suddenly fat!" I blurted out, so confused as to what was going on.

Edward stared at me with shocked eyes. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, "Edward, don't you dare lie to me or downplay this, have I gained a lot of weight recently?" He ran his hand across my stomach swiftly then looked at me with soft eyes. "Well you have been eating a lot. But baby, that doesn't mean anything. You're beautiful..." He trailed off then suddenly cradled me in his arms. "Don't you think for one minute that you're any less of the perfect, amazing, beautiful, and believe it or not _sexy_ girl you are. I am PROUD to call you my wife." I blushed a deep red. God Edward, sappy much ? I did appreciate it though. But that didn't change the fact that I was right again. I was getting big. He seemed to want to change the subject, "Well, are you ready for lunch, maybe after we could go hiking.. and burn calories." I was getting hungry. I looked up at the clock -it was one of them fancy clocks that had the time, weather and date on it. Time 1:23. Weather 97 degrees Farenheit. Date... Oh... I began immediately counting in my head.

_We got married August 13.. Sunday. 10 days later is August 23 Wednesday. But this clock says August 27. That would be Sunday.. 2 weeks. oh God.. I was supposed to start my period the 24.. I'M 3 DAYS LATE? _This can't be happening. This explains everything, yet it's impossible. Utterly impossible. "E-Edward? How many days has it been since the wedding?" I asked timidly, hoping this clock was wrong. Praying this clock made an error. "Fourteen," he answered automatically. "Why do you ask?" I stuggled to keep my mind from exploding. "Because Edward, My period is 3 days late." I stammered. "Well Bella, sometimes girls can be a little irregular, there's nothing to be embarrassed of, I'm sure it'll come soon." But even he sounded unconvinced. "Edward.. I have never been a day late in my entire life. I.. I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
